Slytherin and Gryffindor
by veldygee
Summary: England and America are discussing which house they would be sorted into. USUK.


**Title : **Slytherin and Gryffindor

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine. Harry Potter is _of course _not mine.

**Pairing : **USUK

**warning : **possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here! This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 12 is 'literature'. I don't know it's good or not since I wrote it past midnight, but well, actually I enjoyed it :D sorry for the lame title and possible grammar and spelling error ahead. I am really considering having a beta now.

anyway, I will continue my rants later :3

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, England. What are ya reading?"<p>

England looked up from his book and saw America grinned at him. The American bounced his way cheerfully and the he plopped down next to England. The personification of England held the book and showed it to America. The younger nation made an 'o' sound.

"You are reading Harry Potter again? England Iggykins, how many times have you read that book? You never get bored to that!" cooed America and flicked England's nose. The older nation huffed.

"Don't call me Iggykins like I am your pet or something, America. Harry Potter is a brilliant book, so it's just alright to read it many times. You know about that too," replied England glanced at America. The American laughed.

"Well, yes indeed _Iggy—_" America purposely said it slowly. England rolled his eyes. "Harry Potter is awesome but well, you have read all the series of Harry Potter like more than 10 times already. I am here now, but you are busy reading this book," remarked America.

"W-well, it's not that I am ignoring you or something, Alfred. The last film's UK premiere is in 2 days, so I must reread this last book," said England indifferently.

"No one says that you must read the book before watching the movie," said America that made England flustered.

"Well, for me it's a must. I should refresh my memory about this last book." America chuckled and ruffled England's messy blonde hair.

"You are such an old man, England. Refreshing your memory. Only old men do that!" England's face went red in annoyance .He slapped away America's hand from his hair and huffed.

"If you have nothing to say, then please kindly let me read the last book in peace," said England with a scowl. America quickly wrapped his arms around England and snuggled apologetically.

"Aww, don't be mad. You know I am just messing around. Sorry, okay?—" England didn't say anything and just ignoring America. "Anyway, I cannot wait for the movie. We are going to the premiere, right?" America received a nod. "And are you going to do a cosplay like last year?" England's ear went red and reluctantly he nodded. Alfred grinned.

"You are so cute, Iggy!" cooed America, hugging the older nation more tightly than before. England struggled from the assault but he didn't manage to get out of America's grasp. England looked back at America with a small pout. The American grinned innocently. After a while, England continued his reading.

"Anyway, England. I think I have never asked you this, but what is your favourite part in the last book?" England stopped reading and then he looked up as he tried to decide which one is his favorite. After a moment, England shrugged and glanced at America.

"Well, if I should choose, it will be the chapter in which Harry learnt Snape's past. For me, that part is the one of the key points in the series." America nodded.

"I see, I see. I like that part too. Poor Snape and his unrequited love with Lily, huh?" commented America. England nodded again and then continued reading although America was still snuggling him to death. It was all silent for a while before America's eyes perked up in excitement.

"Hey, hey, England~"

England sighed again and then closed his book as he realized that he would not be able to continue reading the last book. He hadn't even been able to move to the next page when America decided to talk again. He should have expected that, though. With America staying at his house for summer holiday, he would not get peace and silent. England put the book on the coffee table in front of him, before he looked up at America again.

"What is it, America?" asked England that somehow made America's grin wider.

"I am just wondering. If Hogwarts was real, and both of us were wizard, which house would you get into?" England stared at America blankly. "Personally thinking, I must be sorted to Gryffindor! I am a hero after all!" England rolled his eyes, but his eyes showed his amusement.

"Are you sure? I am not sure you can handle the ghosts in Hogwarts. I bet you will scream and look for me whenever you saw one. Gryffindor is about bravery. You cannot enter it if you are scared of ghosts." said England with a smirk. America pouted.

"And Hogwarts is also about courage and nerve. I have both of that. Even Ron is scared of spiders but he is in Gryffindor—and umm w-well, actually I am not scared of ghosts. I am just faking it! You know it, England!" whined America that made England laughed. Sometimes, America was such a child that just didn't want to admit that he was scared of something.

"Anyway, which house do you think you would get sorted into, England?" America asked curiously.

"Which house do you think I would get sorted into, America?" asked England back. America thought for a while.

"Well, with the pride like yours, maybe Slytherin. You are a bit sly too!" answered America that made England frowned. They didn't say anything again for a minute or two, before England spoke again.

"Why do you put me in Slytherin? Do you think I am evil, America?" America blinked before he laughed again.

"Of course not, England! You are way from evil—well, maybe you were during your pirate time—" England looked dejected again. "—But hey, you are not anymore. You of all people should know too that not everyone in Slytherin is evil, right?"

"Well, yes. But I am just wondering…"

"And I have told you the reasons why I put you in Slytherin. You have big pride and you are cunning in a good way, but well you are loyal too and also brave and have courage—wait maybe I should put you in the Gryffindor, not Slytherin. You have more characteristics of a Gryffindor!" remarked America with a big smile. England rolled his eyes but put a small smile on his face.

"Anyway America, if I were indeed in Slytherin and you were in Gryffindor, then what were you going to do? You know the big rivalry between the two houses," asked England curiously. America smiled gently before he kissed England's temple.

"That's easy. I am still going to love you!"Remarked America cheerfully that made England's heart fluttered in emotions that could be described as happiness. As cheesy as that sounded, England believed that words of America, that he would love him still. England would not want to admit it, but well, he felt the same. Although Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other, if England was indeed in Slytherin, he would never be able to hate America that would definitely be in Gryffindor. After all, America was special and nothing could change that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so how is it? I though it was a bit weird. I didn't get any good ideas. Using Harry Potter might be overused but hey, I want to try make one! Especially when this week, the last movie would be premiere in US and most countries around the world... although not mine. I think I would not be able to watch the last movie... It's all because of the stupid government that somehow wanted to implement the tax to imported films. Now the government and the importer have some kind of disagreement and voila! No Harry Potter in Indonesia ):

anyway, is there anyone out there that want to be my beta? I think I really need one. PM me if interested :3

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I wrote it until 3:00 AM. LOL. Please tell me your opinions through reviews!

Thank you for reading :3


End file.
